medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
M1911
The Colt M1911' '''is a semi-automatic handgun featured in Medal of Honor. It is found in some form in every Medal of Honor game to date. It is a semi-auto, seven-round handgun used by the Allies in World War 2, and is commonly a starting sidearm. Medal of Honor and Underground The '''M1911' is a starting side-arm in most missions, it's ammo is plentiful as all pistols share ammo with each other. It is a good side-arm to have, dealing 1-hit kills to the head at close range, and is a 3-hit kill if going for the torso. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' This handgun makes it's return to the Medal of Honor series in Allied Assault. It cannot be aimed down the sights, but it's perfectly accurate hip-firing, instead, the aiming feature (right mouse click) for the sniper rifles serves as a melee button. If the melee button is pressed, the player will either raise the M1911 and then hit down hard on the enemies head, or he/she will whack the enemy with it in a slapping motion. Its somewhat lost it's power compared to the version in the first 2 medal of honors, it can no longer get 1-hit kills, though at close range it will be a 2-3 hit kill. It is also the default side-arm for Multiplayer if the player chooses the U.S (Allies) side. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline The '''M1911' is one of the starting weapons for the player in the first mission in Frontline. It is a good backup weapon in a tight spot, but its ammo is scarce. It is very weak compared to its other versions, and it doesn't have very long range, making it less effective. ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' The M1911 in Rising Sun is the same as the one in Frontline, retaining it's horrid power and its low range, it is a much more common weapon than it was in Frontline. It is available in all of the missions. Though in the level "Singapore Sling" the player has the option of using a silenced Welrod pistol, which is often more used than the M1911 in multiplayer due to it having more power and more range. ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' The M1911 is a sidearm once again to the U.S military forces in Pacific Assault. It is the default sidearm in most missions, unless the player has a S&W Model .38 Special. It is a decent sidearm, which sees the return of high Stopping Power. It can kill an enemy in 1 shot to the head at close range, and 3 to the torso. Overall, the M1911 in Pacific Assault has received an overhaul for the better. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault The '''M1911' in European Assault is a decent sidearm. It has good rate of fire and power, but is only decent at range due to its ironsights, which can be hard to use in dark lighting. ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard'' The M1911 is unusable in single player, where side-arms have been passed up for a second primary weapon. Though, in Multiplayer who ever chooses the United States Airborne faction will automatically receive this along with an M1 Garand. It is essentially the same as it was in European Assault, as many weapons in Vanguard are. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne The M1911 is a selectable sidearm in Medal of Honor: Airborne. Statistically speaking, the fully-upgraded M1911 is one of the most powerful weapons available. It has a very high firecap, does a very high amount of damage per bullet (at 100 damage, it is capable of getting one-shot kills on most enemies). This power is balanced out by its small magazine, clunky ironsights, and semi-automatic nature. It is upgradable with the following *Leather Holster: Faster draw time. *Match-grade loader mechanism: Faster rate of fire. *Magnum Rounds: More power behind each shot. Category:Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Handguns